


oh, this one, this one’s gonna hurt

by mitzvahmelting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sakaar Trash Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzvahmelting/pseuds/mitzvahmelting
Summary: Grandmaster is feeling the whole dungeon thing, today.





	oh, this one, this one’s gonna hurt

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the frostmaster discord, written on a whim

“So, I had a fun little idea,” En Dwi says, letting the door fall shut behind him. Heavy door; there’s a sort of dungeon-y vibe to this little room off the main drag where the contenders prep for their bouts.  It’s not En Dwi’s favorite place, but it sure sets a mood, and the shackles are quite a bit stronger than upstairs. And the privacy is impeccable – folks are _scared_ of this little room, so no one’s going to come knocking.

Not his favorite place but _gee,_ sometimes it just feels right. Chrome walls, high ceiling, a little rolling cart with sterilized tools for getting in deep. The cuffs are _big,_ they make Loki’s wrists look so dainty! In fact, Lo-Lo’s whole body looks a bit small in this space; it’s meant to hold _contenders._

But En Dwi likes the look. The way Loki looks, completely nude, each wrist attached solidly to a wall, so high up that his toes can’t even reach the floor.

“You certainly have the most… creative impulses,” Loki remarks. Oh, he’s being brave alright, his voice is steady –

En Dwi tilts his head to watch Loki’s eyes flicker behind the blindfold. “You’re not _peeking,_ are you? That’s cheating, kitten.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Mmm. With a little hand wave, En Dwi dampens Loki’s magic. It’s really a waste, because Loki’s senses are so _enhanced_ with his magic and En Dwi does want Loki to feel everything today. But Loki just can’t be trusted to play by the rules, poor thing can’t help himself.

And this whole thing is going to work best if Loki stays in the dark about it for as long as possible. That’s the game, really.

“I had a fun little idea about what to do with you,” En Dwi restates, stepping forward and pulling Loki’s knees up and around him – Loki complies, hooking his ankles behind En Dwi’s waist so En Dwi gets a nice look at that pretty cunny, the barest glint of moisture between the lips.

“Am I in trouble, Grandmaster?” His tone is sultry.

“In trouble? Nooo, no this isn’t a punishment, baby, this is uh. This is just a bit of fun. I had a craving this morning.”

“A craving for… dungeons and shackles?”

“Something like that. Hoo, it’s been a while since I was last down here. You know, the walls used to be painted pink? But Topaz said that the contenders weren’t into it. The, um. The interior design needed a more universal tone.”

“Universal,” Loki agrees. En Dwi runs a thumb up that pretty thigh to the divet where he can feel hipbone, and Loki shifts at the sensation, getting wetter along his slit. “Isn’t this a bit too stale for your tastes, Grandmaster?”

“I have a taste for all _sorts_ of things.” Which, mmm, is good a cue as any to take a suck on Loki’s little cock.

He doesn’t do this often, because Loki’s got all these silly, complicated feelings about what it means to suck on a cock, and En Dwi doesn’t like to get him _confused._ But once in a while, it’s a nice treat, especially the way it makes Loki’s whole body spasm with pleasure, skinny and delicate and swinging in his restraints. Loki’s cock hardens in En Dwi’s mouth, dripping and tangy, kind of springy and taut.

He gives a good lick before letting go, still keeping a hold of Loki’s hips with his hands. “Golly, you’re perfect.”

“A-Am I?” Loki pants out, his tummy fluttering.

En Dwi gets a hand between his legs, cupping his cunt, nudging the heel of his palm against the base of that cock. “Perfect size, you know? Fits right in my hand. What a _treat._ ”

“Glad to – mm – please.”

Regretfully, En Dwi lets go. With the momentum, Loki swings back and forth, and there’s a little twist of his face, probably from the strain in his shoulders. En Dwi indulgently licks his hand clean as he steps towards the wall to fetch the third chain. “So anyway,” he confesses, reaching for Loki’s ankle and attaching the cuff, “I just had a craving, you know? Just a nice little idea. And I couldn’t – couldn’t seem to get it out of my _head._ ‘Cause I just – I just love that body of yours, kitten, you’re a _dream_ and I love, you know, I just love to have you around.” The next cuff around the other ankle. 

Now Loki’s nearly horizontal, his legs spread unnaturally wide so that En Dwi has full, uh, access.

Then he goes to the little rolling table with the tools, and he finds the ring.

It’s, uh. It’s sterling silver, and it’s pretty _thick_ because En Dwi doesn’t do things by halves, no sir. It’s a little circle, maybe 2mm thickness, a few centimeters diameter. He tosses it up in the air a couple feet, and it makes a satisfying thwack sound when it hits his palm.

Part of this is because he wants the mark of ownership, because it’s just fun getting all possessive of Loki (as if anyone would dare…)

Part of this is wanting the healing process to _linger,_ letting Loki be all sore for days and days, angry swollen skin, listening to him _whine…_

Oh, this one, this one’s gonna hurt. Not out of any particular malice, really, because Loki’s been nothing but a good pet, but… oh boy, he makes the best noises when he’s in pain.

And En Dwi just can’t help himself but follow through on whims like these. They are, after all, the spice of life.

He makes sure Loki’s still blinded behind the mask, and he opens the ring, pushes it into the little gun mechanism until it snaps in place.

Then he sets the tool down, and he goes back to Loki’s cunt. Kitten’s a bit nervous, now, but En Dwi works him up again easily, gets him panting and wet. “Is this,” Loki asks, “really the most comfortable position for you, Grandmaster? Surely upstairs we can—”

En Dwi swirls his tongue around Loki’s cock, gets three fingers deep in that cunt, and Loki seems to forget what he was saying entirely, which is absolutely the whole point of this.

“You like my, uh, my mouth? Sweetheart?”

Loki squirms, his movements limited by the strain on his limbs. “Feels… _unimaginable,”_ he breathes, and behind the mask his eyes are shut tight.

“I think we’re gonna do this more often. Maybe I’ll – _hah!_ Maybe I’ll wind up with an oral fixation to match! Two peas in a pod, you and me.” A brief little spank of Loki’s ass, just to see his hips twitch. “Mm, you’re something else. More?”

His voice seems a little ragged, but he gets out a “-please!"

And Loki’s cock is just… right there. Erect and wet from En Dwi’s mouth, tall where it emerges from his folds, so delightful and _pink._

En Dwi tries to do it pretty quick, not wanting the moment to disappear. He sets up the gun mechanism against one side of that little cock, just under the flare of the tip, and then he just, _click_ , pulls the trigger.

It’s over in a fraction of a second.

The scream that follows is… _wow,_ yeah, just perfect. High and _anguished,_ it reminds En Dwi of the grind between two halves of a fractured bone. Loki’s face gets all flushed, he’s shouting expletives, the chains _jingle_ with his tugging at them.

It’s violent, gosh it’s violent, Loki’s body is so – he’s _thrashing._

It’s _gorgeous._ Beyond the blindfold, those eyes are bright and _furious_ and wet with tears.

En Dwi enjoys it, savors it. This is… exactly what he was craving, it just, it hits the _spot._ Then he steps forward. Runs a hand up Loki’s calf to his thigh, “Alright, alright,” he soothes. Loki’s still trembling, still kicking out at the air, unconsciously, forcefully. He’s breathing harshly through his gritted teeth, heaving breaths that make his whole abdomen rise and fall in a speedy rhythm. En Dwi coos at him, shushes him. “I need to close it, kitten, you need to hold still. I don’t want it to, uh, tear.”

He – he puts on a brave face, doesn’t he? Trying to hold still – not still enough to be helpful, because he’s still trembling like a baby, but _oh_ he’s trying, probably chewing a hole in his bottom lip to do it. When En Dwi gets in close between his legs again, he sees the angry color around the puncture wound, the drip of blood that follows the curve of metal – En Dwi licks it, that drop of blood, and the way it jostles the ring must hurt _bad_ because it makes Loki shout again, a broken sound.

En Dwi shuts the loop, and with a tiny burst of magic the seams meld shut. A perfect circle, unbroken all the way around.

 _“Gr – Grandmaster,_ ” Loki chokes out – golly he’s barely breathing, he’s turning purple.

“Oh, kitten, don’t you look _handsome,_ ” En Dwi coos, admiring the glint of metal looped through the flesh of Loki’s cock, right through the widest part, “It really suits you.”

“I – I…” Loki takes a shaky breath, screwing his eyes shut, “I’m sure it looks just – just lovely, and I’d love to – admire it, if I— if I could only _anaesthetize_ myself!”

“Mmm, no,” En Dwi hums sweetly. He hooks a finger through the loop, so the ring stands up like a halo around the tip of Loki’s cock. The movement pulls another whine from Loki’s throat, a little trickle of more blood. “We’re not gonna do that.”

Smart cookie – Loki stops babbling after that. He knows what En Dwi wants, he knows it’s pointless to waste his energy on begging. En Dwi likes the feeling of twisting the ring in its snug little wound, he likes the resistance, the way it tugs against Loki’s skin, not letting the blood clot. They’re going to need to do this _frequently,_ every half hour, maybe, until it heals, just to keep the skin from sticking to the metal. Loki’s chin tips up towards the ceiling, he _gasps_ with agony.

He’d probably be soft, now, if not for the inflammation keeping his cock stiff.

“Okay,” En Dwi whispers, “okay, now. Just one more step and I’ll let you down, sweetheart.” There’s a little tin on the rolling tray, and when En Dwi opens it he catches that burning scent of rubbing alcohol. He takes out the little soaked cloth, and he uses it to clean the wound. This time, a sweet little sob at the sting of it, a sniffle.

He drops the cloth to the floor, stepping underneath Loki and using magic to unfasten the cuffs all at once. Poor Lo-Lo is still shivering something bad, when En Dwi gathers him up, one arm under his knees and the other around his middle. “Put your arm around me – there you go, good girl.”

Loki pushes the blindfold off of his face with his free hand – defiantly, he throws it to the floor. Sobs still bubble out of him like water set to boil – satisfied, En Dwi nuzzles against his cheek, pecking a kiss to the tear-stained skin.

En Dwi carries him out of the dungeons. Slowly, gently, so Loki’s new bling is exposed to any Sakaarii who happens to be passing by. But Loki doesn’t seem to see them – he’s torn between staring at the new adornment to his cock, or staring at En Dwi.

The rhythm of En Dwi’s steps must make the ring hurt, too.  By the time they reach the elevator, the fight goes out of Loki, and his face tucks against En Dwi’s neck… the chill of his skin, the cool little puff of his breath, _oooh_ it’s delicious. Their position is reminiscent of… the proud coach, carrying his star player off the field after she breaks her ankle during the climax of the match. He may have inflicted the injury himself, but En Dwi can still hear a stadium’s applause in his head, for Loki’s brave resilience.

The elevator doors close. A sniffle, in the silence of the elevator. En Dwi smiles, presses a kiss against Loki’s hair. “Does it hurt, kitten?”

“…yes. Yes, it… yes it _hurts,_ please let me just…” but his words trail off. He knows it’s empty air. Instead, Loki breathes against En Dwi’s skin, “You said you weren’t going to punish me.”

“It’s not a punishment,” En Dwi tells him, softly. “It’s a reward. Something, uh, permanent and special, just for you.”

“Then,” asks Loki, “must it… must it hurt?”

“Oh, yes,” En Dwi tells him nicely, “that’s what makes it _special,_ honey.”

The elevator reaches En Dwi’s suite, and he carries Loki across the threshold.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you liked it!


End file.
